


The Game of Cat and Mouse

by Kiaishi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaishi/pseuds/Kiaishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle wasn't quite like Yu expected. First he is kidnapped and then forced to face his true self. A darker twist for the last few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game of Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the anime name just because I like it more. Plus, the protagonist can be named freely, so why not? C:  
> Adachi/Yuu and Yosuke/Yuu. Rated M for a reason.

Finding oneself in a state like Yuu did was definitely not pleasant, much less wanted. His head was pounding, as if his heart beat painfully inside of his head, creating dull but strong waves of pain and causing him to groan. Much to his dismay, the glasses he usually wore inside the TV world were missing and his vision blurry anyway. He furrowed his eyebrows, focusing on his hearing as he made a move to rub his eyes, only to hear the rattling of chains and to find himself unable to move. He felt light-headed, yet tried to remember what happened which didn't take long for his memory was given a push into the right direction by a a familiar satisfied chuckle next to his ear.

"So the great detective has finally awakened...I was already worried that I killed you.", he said with a smirk, which the silver-haired male failed to see due to his dizzy state, yet he could hear the smirk from the way the other male spoke. He tried to speak, but his jaw hurt and his lips seemed swollen too. That pain made him recall that he was hit multiple times before he finally was knocked out by a hit to the back of his head. Ignoring the pain, Yuu narrowed his gray eyes and spoke. "Huh, then I was right to believe in you, Adachi..."

Due to narrowing his eyes, the teen was able to make out Adachi's typical confused look with those big dark eyes staring at him in question for a moment before his eyes rolled upwards a bit and his slight pout melted into a wicked, maniacal grin. "Say, kid...are all smart people nowadays naive like you? Or is it just that you like me that much? In any case, I was hoping to drag your friends out here by using you as a bait before playing a little game. I do believe that I can toy with you now as well so that the time I spend waiting for your little party won't be boring."

"They won't come. I told them not to.", the high school student said bluntly, his facial expression not becoming insecure or agitated even once. This composed state despite the situation he was in was what made the former detective furrow his eyebrows and grit his teeth "What is wrong with you, Narukami?! Has this world finally gone to shit now that you aren't scared of being within the grasp of a murderer you spent almost a year chasing?!"

"It's not that. It's just that I still want to believe that all the times you made Nanako smile and all the lively times we spent at dinner as I offered to cook weren't a lie. That you are still able to be gentle-" he was interrupted by a click. He knew that metallic noise too well by now, that meant that Adachi pulled his favorite revolver out. The same revolver that was pointed at him twice and the same revolver that once just barely missed his ear. That only meant that the older male was dead serious and that he had the upper hand now. The click indicated that the safety lock was removed, meaning that Adachi was ready to shoot anytime he wanted to. Yuu decided to be extra careful...

"How can you still like me and believe in me when I despise you with everything I have...? Have you ever thought that I was nice to you to use you as I desired? If not, then you are a fool.", he paused to chuckle and to hold the card of the persona Izanagi up. "Yeah..your 'true self' is a fool, so why shouldn't _you_ be one?"

As Yuu cast his gaze upon his persona, his gray eyes widened and there was for the first time a spark of panic hidden in them. That hint of fear didn't go unnoticed by the other male and his maniacal grin widened. "Finally. If you wouldn't be shocked by seeing your persona in my hands, I would've shot you. But now, I'm up for some more entertainment...", he leaned closer to the teen, invading his personal space as he brushed the cold metallic shaft of his revolver against his neck. "Maybe you'll reconsider pursuing me once I entertain you more than that Hanamura kid? Will you think of switching sides?"

Yuu widened his eyes once more for a brief moment and shivered due to the cold sensation, but hid behind his usual mask of composure quickly, deciding to observe Adachi closely. He needed to come up with some plan before his friends noticed that he was gone.. he didn't want them to see him in this state, he didn't want them to rush into danger like this. But knowing how impulsive Yosuke and Kanji were...

"So the prince of Junes _did_ make a move on you. He may look stupid, but I know he hates to lose to you, so he can be dominant if he wants...", Adachi said in a dark voice, his smirk growing into one of satisfaction as he leaned even closer. "Can't say that I blame him. You are good-looking, innocent and also a great cook. Perfect to be a housewife."

Finally getting the hint of what Adachi meant by 'entertaining' him, Yuu backed away as much as he could, even though it were mere 30 centimeters. All of his senses were telling him to get out of there, but he couldn't. His arms were chained, his legs felt limp and his head was spinning. There was no way he could escape Adachi, who was armed with his revolver without his personae and to his disappointment all of them were currently in the older male's hands.

"Oh, backing away? It will be fun breaking you...", the former detective cooed, pointing his gun towards Yuu's leg. "Maybe a little pain will teach you not to resist me?"

With a smirk on his lips, he pulled the trigger and licked his lips in satisfaction as he earned a short, but loud scream from the other. It seemed that he still wasn't fully satisfied though. "You know...it should be raining in Inaba right now. Your little friends are most probably watching the Midnight Channel...you know what I'm getting at, right? How about this: If you are willing to offer them a show, I shall give them a chance to save you. If you resist, I'll make sure they get a splatter show to watch. You wouldn't want to let Hanamura to lose a person he loves for a second time, right?"

It hurt. His leg hurt so much that he almost lost focus on Adachi's words. Hearing them however has made him angry, even though he was for the most part mad at himself. He let Adachi capture him and let him have the upper hand in the final battle, as well.

"Well, you finally did face your other self, it seems. You know, deep down in your heart you are a coward. You are always best in tests, you are an excellent cook, your looks are second to none and your fighting abilities and tactics are much better than that of your friends...yet, all of it is because you are afraid to make a mistake.", he made his point by lightly poking the bullet wound with his finger. He enjoyed the pain-filled expression that Yuu made upon that and grinned as he pushed his finger a bit deeper into the wound.

"The thing is, Narukami...", Adachi paused and leaned in to whisper into his ear "...your mistake was ever liking me. But I was wrong that I utterly hate you. Because I just love how your face looks when you're in great pain."

Trying to suppress a scream, the teen hissed through grit teeth"Y-you're crazy..."

That would madden a normal person, but Adachi knew better, so he just laughed. "I'm not crazy, I just hate this damn world." Yes. They should all just go to hell, starting with Narukami. Damn his fair skin and flawless face for being so attractive! "Enough talk. I'm getting bored and your friends should be at home by now too..", he said with a smirk and leaned in for a kiss, only to have Yuu try to turn his head away. Adachi wasn't pleased by that, so he pressed his revolver against the teen's temple and pulled his hair with his free hand to pull him back into place. A short gasp escaped Yuu's lips and the older male used this moment to bite his bottom lip roughly as a punishment before forcing his tongue between the silver-haired male's bruised lips, groaning in delight at the sensation. He was right about Yuu being a coward, for the teen's tongue simply refused to meet his, rolled up in the back of his mouth. Adachi sighed and regrettably pulled away, looking into the wide, gray eyes with muse. "You look really submissive now...I like it. However, why don't you give in to me completely and kiss me with more passion?"

To make clear that the teen didn't have any other choice the revolver was pressed tighter against his temple. Still, Yuu hesitated...he would be lying if he said that he hadn't loved Adachi for a while, but now that he was with Yosuke, he didn't want to betray his partner...

"What's wrong? Afraid that you'll like kissing me more than Hanamura?", the dark-haired male asked in a teasing voice to urge Yuu to hurry up. He really was losing his patience, but he told himself that seeing the teen battle with himself was amusing too. Then something that Adachi didn't expect happened. It was annoying that he lost control over the situation, but he also liked it, so for a moment he just stood there, dumbfound.

Yuu leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against Adachi's before pulling back. "I'll never like kissing someone who just toys with me more than someone who loves me wholeheartedly.", the teen replied, his eyes growing cold and defiant despite the awareness of the fact that the revolver was still loaded and prepared to shoot anytime.

The dark-haired male smirked in a sadistic manner, pushing the revolver under Yuu's shirt and pushing it up to reveal his torso as he rested the gun against his chest. "Hmm..? Don't think I didn't notice the looks you were giving me as we talked to each other. You were yearning for me, longing to kiss me and to be loved by me. And that abruptly changed just because you found out I'm the 'bad guy'?" As Yuu said nothing in reply, Adachi's expression changed as he growled angrily and slapped Yuu across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. "Don't make me laugh! You were searching for the truth, but do you know that truth is something you create, not something you find? You should hate yourself, not me. I never changed, you just made up the truth that I am a great guy. You made up the 'me' you fell in love with and now that I can't allow myself to leave you in blissful ignorance you are also the one who thinks I betrayed you.."

Yuu's mouth fell slightly open and he stared up at the older male in shock. So the only one at fault was himself? Was he really so ignorant that he couldn't tell the difference between the real Adachi and the one he made up? He was really confused which played right into Adachi's hands as he grinned again and straddled the teen, roughly kissing him again.

His grin widened as he felt that Yuu didn't resist anymore, maybe he confused him enough to make him forget to hide his tongue, but he didn't care as long as he got what he wanted. He pulled on the soft, silver hair to bring the other's head into the most comfortable position for kissing as his tongue explored Yuu's mouth, occasionally brushing against the younger male's tongue. He felt that the teen was holding back, afraid of betraying his lover, but Adachi didn't care for the moment. He enjoyed kissing the teen lot, but soon enough the need to touch and stain that pale, fair skin that looked almost silky prevailed and he lowered his revolver, putting it down onto the ground so that he could use both hands to stroke and scratch the others torso, drawing short gasps from Yuu.

Finally pulling away from the kiss, Adachi smirked at the view beneath him. The teen was left breathless and shivering, his eyes burning with defiance, yet that defiance was decreasing rapidly. He knew that Yuu was still trying to tell himself that he should fight and that he shouldn't like it. He knew that he had awakened the tender feelings that Yuu was hiding for so long.

 _I'll make him forget everything but lust and pain and focus only on me,_ Adachi thought and traced his hands downwards to earn a shiver from Yuu before he leaned down once again and bit his neck, sucking on the spot hard to make sure that it left a mark. Yes..everyone should know that Yuu belonged to him and nobody else. Especially that Hanamura kid...oh, how he wished the brunette would die...but that would have to wait.

"A-adachi-san...please stop..", the teen begged halfheartedly, trying to resist the feeling he got from Adachi's mouth and hands. His body was betraying him, reacting to every touch on his skin. It burned wherever the other touched him, it was a pleasant warmth that made his blood travel south, his member becoming semi-erect very soon. That, of course, didn't go unseen by Adachi.

"Yuu...I never imagined you'd be so lewd.", he said with a dark smirk "I give you credit for _trying to act_ like you hate it though." As he said this, he ripped the linen shirt apart and left a trail of small kisses on the others torso, each time his lips touched a sensitive spot, he was rewarded with a gasp or a small shudder. The teen was still able to keep his voice down, but Adachi could tell that it was getting harder for him to do so.

"Really, Narukami...you react so sensitive, as if it were your first time...", he commented, gazing upwards just in time to see a red blush on the others cheeks. He leaned closer as he saw those bruised lips move, just to hear Yuu mumble weakly.

"...'cause it is...", was all that the older of the two could make out, causing him to widen his eyes in shock for a moment.

"Aren't you dating Hanamura for a month now? I'm sure he made a move on you by now. He _is_ pretty dirty-minded unlike the Tatsumi kid.", he commented to assure himself that Yuu wasn't trying to trick him. Yet all he got as a reply was a nod and another mumble.

"...wasn't ready, so I stopped him."

This was enough to make Adachi smirk darkly again. "What a pity for Hanamura. Looks like I will be the one to taint that naive, innocent mind of yours.", he said as he tugged down Yuu's pants. "Who knew that you, who attracts everyone, would be so shy and clumsy when it came down to love?", he teased as he traced the shape of Yuu's length through the underwear, using his index finger. He decided to focus on every sound that the teen made, ignoring his body's urge to just mindlessly fuck Yuu. A satisfied smirk curved his lips as he saw the younger male shiver, whimper and from time to time let a whispered "...stop.." escape his lips.

Taking the tease one step further, he leaned closer to whisper into Yuu's ear, making sure that his breath tickled the teen's earlobe. "Do you think Hanamura is watching~? I bet he's enjoying it, imagining himself on top of you. Won't you be nice and moan for him, _partner_?"

Upon hearing the name Yosuke usually calls him being whispered seductively into his ear, a moan escaped Yuu's lips before he bit his lip and shook his head. He knew he was losing. He was losing so badly to Adachi and Yosuke was probably seeing it right now...how embarrassing. And yet, the feeling he was getting from Adachi touching him and whispering into his ear was fantastic, so he subconsciously let another moan slip past his lips.

"Very well. Since you do as I ask you to, I guess I should give you a reward.", he chuckled and put Yuu's glasses back to where they belong, allowing him to see Adachi and his surroundings more clearly, allowing him to see that they were in a room that looked like it was inside of Yukiko's castle, yet it was a huge bedroom which Yuu had never seen before. While the silver-haired male was too busy trying to find out where he was, the former detective pulled the teen's underwear down and took a good look at the bare body below him. "Wow...you do look amazing. Not a single scar...and apart from the bruises I caused to appear yesturday your body doesn't have any flaws."

He took a moment more to take in the sight before him, seeing that Yuu had pulled up the leg that wasn't wounded to cover up his private parts. The fact that the teen was still trying to hide what already has been seen made Adachi chuckle. "You are too damn innocent for your age...or are only the girls such sluts? What I'm saying is...put that leg back down, alright?"

Looking up at the dark-haired male, Yuu saw that it was indeed not a request but an order. Those onyx orbs glimmered with passion and it was obvious that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, so the silver-haired male swallowed loudly and moved the leg away, allowing the other to continue.

"Better.", was the only thing that Adachi said before he leaned in for another kiss. Sure, kisses were for lovers, but if it meant winning Yuu over and making him an accomplice, the older male didn't mind. As they kissed he traced a hand downwards while still cupping the teen's cheek with the other and slowly, gently started stroking his length, drawing breathless moans. He wasn't even sure anymore if he would be able to carry out his plan to kill the teen if he refused to cooperate. Seeing Yuu, his enemy, below him in such a needy state was indeed much more of a turn-on than the detective ever expected, leaving him with a strange affection towards Yuu and an evenly strange envy towards Yosuke. The need to prove that he was better than the brunette made his actions become more lustful as his hand built up a steady, quick pace while stroking the teen's member.

"A-Adachi-san...why...?", the silver-haired male asked breathlessly to keep a loud moan in. He had to admit that he was liking the way Adachi's skilled fingers slid up and down his member and gave it a squeeze from time to time a little too much. He needed a distraction, otherwise the sensation would completely overrule his rational thinking. He knew it was wrong to like it. The man who was giving him the sensation was his enemy, he was the murderer that he and his friends chased for almost a year..and yet he couldn't find the willpower to resist and struggle against the touches anymore.

Adachi wasn't about to give the teen a distraction. He wanted to hear those moans louder, he needed to hear Yuu become lewd and sound like a whore that in the older male's eyes the teen has become as soon as he hooked up with that Hanamura kid. Anger mixed with lust as his thoughts wandered back to the fact that Yuu didn't belong to him and that anger caused him to once more pull the silver hair, making the younger look up at him before putting a couple of his fingers into the now open mouth. Then he harshly commanded, leaving no room for argument: "Lick."

Refusing to obey due to various gross tastes such as blood, sweat and even his own semen, the teen wanted to pull away, just to have Adachi push his fingers further into his mouth, almost choking him. "Don't you dare to disobey me.", the dark-haired male warned in a cold voice, urging Yuu to hurry up by pushing his head. "I'll rip you apart if you don't do that. If that's what you want, go ahead."

There was a menacing glimmer in his eyes as he said that, so the younger made a grossed out face, but started to lick the three didgits in his mouth, covering them in saliva and slicking them up. Adachi moved his fingers in and out of the teen's mouth to test the slickness and as he was satisfied, he pulled the fingers out and pushed the other's thigh up, smirking down at Yuu's confused face.

"W-what are you-ahh!", the younger male's question was interrupted by a finger being pushed inside of him. It felt strange, the silver-haired male didn't like how it felt, but that only amused Adachi and made him want to hurry up. He told himself to be patient though. He senced a disturbance in the dungeon, meaning that someone else has entered. Oh, how he wished that it was the Hanamura kid alone. He'd have so much fun killing him slowly. He sunk in his malicious thoughts and didn't realize how pissed he must've looked until he felt the teen tremble below him. That was when he noticed how roughly he moved his fingers and how creepy he must've looked when he thought about killing Hanamura. Without realizing, he smiled softly and whispered an apology. He needed to focus on his plan to win Yuu over. He moved his fingers deeper inside and moved them in and out, gently this time, in order to draw small whimpers and long moans from the other. He focused on every reaction he got from the teen, guiding his fingers into the direction he got the loudest moans for until he heard a loud scream.

"Hm? You like it here, huh?", he asked, knowing the answer well. However, he teased the teen a bit more, hitting the prostate a few more times before pulling his fingers out, just to earn a whimper from Yuu. "Heh...don't worry, I'll make you feel better soon enough."

He used one of his hands to unzip his pants and pull them down to his knees along with his boxers (for once being thankful for having to wear a suit to work), sighing in relief as his erection was finally free from clothing. "It might hurt at the beginning, but I won't hold back anymore.", he finally said as he positioned himself so that the tip of his member rubbed against Yuu's entrance, causing the teen to gasp in shock.

"A-Adachi-san, don't-", he managed to beg before being cut off by the feeling of his insides being spread. He tensed up as tears welled up in his eyes and didn't look up to Adachi as he did, fearing that the older male was angry, afraid of what would happen if he was. However, it was far from it. The dark-haired male chuckled softly and stroked Yuu's hair. "Geez, what am I going to do with you? You look so damn fragile. Just relax, okay? You'll feel better soon.", the older male said in a softer tone than he usually used, suddenly feeling an urge to protect Yuu and to be gentle to him, hoping that it was a temporary thing, otherwise his plan would be overthrown. After he felt the teen relax a bit and saw what he could've sworn was a faint smile, he continued slowly pushing forward and cursed under his breath a few times at how tight it was inside Yuu. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last, the hot, moist tightness that enclosed his member was too much. Sweat was building up on his forehead in small pearls, yet he was determined not to rush things despite feeling that someone had just entered the floor they were on, heading through all the rooms. He groaned in delight as he started moving, building up a steady pace as he rolled his hips, earning loud moans from the teen, indicating that Yuu was liking it so far. Thus, Adachi thrusted harder, changing his angle to hit the prostate dead on every time he went in. He supposed that Yuu wouldn't last long, but he didn't expect him to want to release so soon, so as soon as he saw first drops of precum, he clicked his tongue in disapproval and wrapped his index finger and thumb around the base, using light pressure so that the younger male wouldn't be able to release just yet. He rotated his hips, burying himself deep inside Yuu as he released the grip on the other's member.

Due to the restraint gone, it took only two more deep thrusts from Adachi to make the silver-haired male release his semen across his belly, his muscles tensing up as he did, causing his insides to clasp around the former detective's member, pushing him over the edge too.

After Adachi was done, he pulled out of Yuu and grinned "That was amazing." He only noticed that the teen liked it as much as he did himself once he saw that Yuu passed out with a small smile curving his lips. The older male couldn't help but smile as well before cursing jokingly "Stupid brat making me love him..."

He needed to clean up a bit and get ready for the arrival of Yuu's petty friends. Just as much as those little wannabe-detectives had to do the 'good guy-shtick, he himself needed to play the role of the bad guy. That's just how it went. Besides, it would be much easier to kill Hanamura while being the evildoer than doing so while being on the side of the righteous. As he thought all that, he fixed his suit and combed his hair with his fingers before covering up Yuu's private parts with the teen's ripped shirt. Just as he picked up his revolver, the door was bashed in by the brunette's persona, Susano-O.

"Looks like you people are even dumber than I thought...", Adachi purred out, sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed and looking towards the small group of people standing in the doorframe. "You should have taken my warnings seriously, you should have just lived your lives on."

"To hell with that! You practically forced us to come here now that you kidnapped Yuu!", Yosuke exclaimed in an angry tone.

That phrase caused Adachi to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh, right. That's what you want to believe. What if I told you that Narukami has come into the TV world alone by his own will? What if I told you that he just couldn't forget how much he loved me?", he paused, taking in the angry expression all of Yuu's friends were giving him. Then he grinned maniacally and spoke in a calm, but menacing voice "You don't even know him. Ever wondered why he never faced his shadow? Easy. He hid _everything_ about himself. He got a Persona because he entered a contract. He's different from you, he is exactly like me."

"Shut up! You two are nothing alike!", this time it was Kanji who said it.

Tapping his index finger against his chin, Adachi pulled out a few persona cards. "Well then. A persona is someone's suppressed self. Yuu's personas are Succubus, Jinn, Loki, Izanagi and Yatagarasu. Do you know what it says about him?" He looked up at the group of teens, knowing well that he caught them off-guard by the question. "Easy. Succubus stands for his lust and desire for attention. He is attractive to so many people because he needs it. Jinn - the granter of wishes. Yuu keeps his own wishes to himself, dwelling on the hope of them coming true. Loki, the Fool. He feels the need to be a strong asset in battle because he fears being a nuisance. Izanagi, another Fool. He is almost like me, he obtained the power of a persona without facing his shadow self, the power of a God. You all know the tale of how the world was made, right? Finally, Yatagarasu. While ignoring his own needs, he tries to please others and aid them in any way possible. What do you think would happen once your wish to catch me has come true? Will Narukami still see a purpose for his being?", Adachi asked as he put the persona cards into his pocket. "Will you still try to kill me even though I have granted him one of his wishes?"

"One of his...", Yosuke trailed off, his eyes wandering over to Yuu's naked form, barely covered by the shirt. "You...you monster!", he called out and was about to charge at Adachi when the revolver was pointed over at Yuu.

"I guess neither of you stands a chance against me in a fair battle, so why should I play fair? If you want me to let him go, I demand a one-on-one battle. If you lose, another body will appear in Inaba. If I see you cheat, I will kill Narukami. So, are you up for it or will you turn around and leave?", Adachi taunted, knowing that Hanamura wouldn't back up. And he was right, the brunette has stepped up, putting his headphones on, meaning he was ready to fight. "You're up, Adachi, I'll make you pay."

"...op...please.", a weak voice had begged, causing all heads to turn to Yuu. His eyes were expressing regret and sadness as he looked over to his friends. "Don't fight. Adachi's persona was given to him the same way as mine..he didn't choose to become like this...", Yuu protested, looking up at Yosuke, hoping that his partner would understand.

_Didn't choose to? Well, I can just play along._

"Narukami, you mustn't...I have to finish this myself.", Adachi said, his gaze lowered.

The others in the room stood there, speechless, unsure of what to say. Neither of them had an idea of what was actually going on, so they decided to stay still and listen.

"Was it Igor who told you to act like this? You were transferred to Inaba at the same time I came there." This question was answered by silence on Adachi's side, so Yuu chuckled bitterly and continued. "So the Fool and the Jester were just playing their roles for the others to laugh at? I guess we both have been fooled. I did fulfill my contract though."

_Contract, huh? The contract has nothing to do with how you want to live._

"So did I. There's no point in fighting each other then..", Adachi sighed, laughing bitterly.

Yosuke grit his teeth "If there's no reason to fight, let Yuu go and come with us, dammit! I will still hate you. You killed Saki-senpai and now also had sex with my boyfriend."

The other teens looked shocked about Yosuke's confession but remained quiet otherwise. Yuu sighed. He didn't know how to explain to Yosuke that he once loved Adachi too. Knowing him, he'll say 'Him or me.' Not that it was much more different with Adachi. He waited for the dark-haired male to undo the chains before he sighed once more "C-Could you all turn around?"

While Yuu got dressed, Yosuke glared at Adachi. "I don't fully get the 'contract' part, but I loved Yuu longer and I still don't trust you.", he paused and turned his head away "Besides, you stole his innocence. I won't forgive you."

"Whoa, easy there. Narukami didn't protest, so I didn't 'steal' anything.", Adachi replied with an innocent look, as if defending himself.

Caught off-guard by that, Yosuke turned around so he was facing Yuu again and helped him walk properly while the others were waiting outside. Thus, a malicious, maniacal grin from Adachi went unnoticed.

_So, the game continues. Let's see how you intend to catch the killer now that you realized that you love him, Narukami. The fog shall envelop Inaba by the end of the year and then there will only be you and me alive as humans..._


End file.
